Aingeal Coimhdeachta
by 00ash00
Summary: Guardian Angel. After hearing the last prayers of a dying woman, Gabriel finds a baby. Being responsible for once, he calls an old friend for help. One-shot.


_**A/n:** _I don't know where this fic came from but it's yours to read. Gabriel-centric with a tiny bit of Harry and a (sort of!) OC, because technically i stole her. But in a good way, like SPN has the habit of doing. Thanks in advance. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Don't own SPN or HP or even Niamh. I'm simply playing with them and i promise to put them back in their boxes when i'm finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Aingeal Coimhdeachta <strong>(Guardian Angel)

"_Please. Please help him. Please save hi-"_

The voice cut off suddenly as he pushed open the garden gate and walked towards the little cottage, his teeth gritted harshly together, his footsteps full of determination. The woman's voice had rung desperately through his mind for several minutes before stopping, pleading and crying for help until he couldn't take it anymore. He had spent many years blocking the petitions that came his way but sometimes, some were too powerful to just ignore.

Stepping over the threshold of the house, he barely noticed that the front door had been blown to leave just shards of wood. A faint smell of burning met his nose. He headed straight for the stairs of the building, sensing that it was the only place where life was left in the place but he was stalled when his foot caught on something. Glancing down he saw the still body of a young man, dead eyes staring up at him soullessly. With a frown, he crouched down and by reaching his stubby fingers forward, he drew the man's eyelids closed before standing up again and continuing onwards.

The scene upstairs in the cottage was worse than the one he had first met. He didn't bother to inspect the rooms or the pictures on the walls as he passed, but walked steadily to the last room; the nursery. The once beautiful room was marred with black ashes, scattered across the room, as well as a second body lying not far from a baby's crib. Frowning down at the pretty redhead, he knew immediately that she was the one who had summoned him. But he had not beaten the reaper and even though he knew that he wasn't supposed to, it still stung.

After performing the same task for her as he had for her husband, his eyes flashed upwards to see the very same green eyes he had just closed gazing back at him. It took him a moment to realise that they were not the glittering eyes of the just passed woman but those of her little son. The one she had prayed for.

With a gentle hush, he quietened the toddler's whimpers and gathered him in his arms. He flew straight from that spot in the nursery, not wanting to drag the child past his parents' corpses. He took them both out into the open air of the night, far away from the sleeping hollow. He shifted the boy in his arms, who had come to hang somehow at an awkward angle.

"_Gabriel_."

Spinning around, the angel watched as the source of the call became visible to his eyes. Standing a few metres from him, he noted that the young woman looked good, even during the early hours of the morning. Her golden eyes glinted under the glow of the full moon, which gave just enough light for him to see that the skin of her face was flawless and her long curly hair was drawn into a bun on the top of her head.

"Are you going to tell me why you summoned me, or just stand their staring like a fool?" she inquired and although her voice tinkled pleasantly, Gabriel knew that she was not amused to see him.

"I wouldn't call sending a stray thought your way a _summon_." he replied, his tone a joking one. He could just about see her eyes narrow at him in the darkness. He gulped and tried to straighten his posture, forgetting that he was, in fact, holding a miniature person. The boy groaned sleepily in protest at being uprooted from his new home.

"Is that a _human child_?"

With another gulp at the incredulity in her voice, he tried to settle the boy back down comfortably. "It may be, yes."

"What are _you_ doing with a _baby_? Wait, no, I change my mind. If this is one of _those _stories, I don't want to know the details. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your pants-?"

"NO!" Gabriel exclaimed, taking a step towards the woman. "He's not mine, I swear. I found him."

"You found him." She repeated slowly, drawing out each syllable. He nodded, slightly ticked off at the expression that was now marking her face. It was one that he had seen many times over the years, the classic _you're such a stupid douche_ look. He decided to cut to the chase.

"His name is Harry James Potter." he said quietly after there had been a moment's silence. "His mother called me tonight, just before she was murdered. What was I supposed to do, Niamh?"

The woman called Niamh looked sadly at the boy before glancing back up to the angel. "Noble and everything, _Aingeal_, but what happens to him now?"

"I was hoping you could do that part." She opened her mouth to complain but he cut her off. "Oh come on. You're the responsible one."

"That's the first time you've ever admitted that one." She responded dryly.

"-and you had kids."

"Not human ones-"

"AND, I remember hearing this rumour a couple centuries ago. Something about taking babies and swit-"

"You started that story!"

"Based purely on eye-witness accounts, I promise you."

With a snort and a shake of her head, Niamh glided forward. She crossed the distance that stood between them and sinking slightly in height, she held out her arms.

"Well then. Will you come with me, little Harry Potter?"

The boy seemed to scrutinise her for a second, before nodding his head tiredly, as if giving permission. With a sweet smile, Niamh pulled him into her. As he settled in comfortably (for this body was much warmer than the last), she let out a low exclamation.

"He is the son of a wizard! I can feel it in his blood."

"Oh yes. Did I forget to mention that? Oops."

Rolling her eyes and satisfied that the child was starting to fall asleep, Niamh took heed of the angel one more time. "Don't think I don't know you manipulated me, because I do. I've known you far too long now, _Cleasa__í_."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, my dearest friend."

One would doubt she even heard his last words, but Gabriel knew she had. She always did, she just liked to pretend she hadn't.

"See you soon, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:**__ Aingeal _= angel, _Cleasai _= trickster.

_Niamh _is pronounced knee-ve. All three words are Irish.

Hope you enjoyed this little ficlet and ten virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what creature Niamh is and where i have stolen her from. :) Thanks for reading and if you can, please review. Anonymous reviews are welcome as well. :)

With love,

~ Aisling


End file.
